Meeting Mitch - BajanCanadian FanFic
by subrino
Summary: Petra moves to Montreal in hopes of finding new people and a better place to record. She meets Mitch, the BajanCanadian, and many others too.


**Hello! This is my ****_first_** **FanFiction****. I really hope you do enjoy! If so, remember to follow and favourite! ^_^ Enjoy.**

* * *

My eyes opened to the noise of my alarm clock, warning me to get up for my flight to Montreal. I yawned a mighty yawn and turned off my alarm. My parents and I said our goodbyes before I woke up, just so I didn't have to wake them. I looked into my bedroom mirror, it showed my blonde, guy like hair and darkgrayslate eyes. I brushed my short hair to the side and applied some moisturiser to my forehead, cheeks and nose. I took of my pyjamas and wore a massive, dark gray jumper along with black skinny jeans. I put on my matte black glasses so I could see. I put on some fluffy, red socks and grabbed my phone. I slid my feet across the wooden floor towards the stairs and walked down them.

My eyes started to tear as I realised I was leaving my home to move to Montreal. My bags were all packed and ready to go to Montreal. I put on my matte black boots, tied the laces and picked up my bags and held my suitcase handle. I slowly opened the front door to leave my house for the last time. "Goodbye," I whispered to myself. I walked out the door and closed it.

.:Time Skip:.

I finally got into the plane. I sat down in business class seats and laid back to enjoy the plane ride. I put in my apple earphones and started to play some Rise Against, my favourite metal band. I smiled and wiped my tired eyes. I yawned, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

My eyes opened to the plane landing slowly. A few minutes later I exited the plane to get to my new apartment. I was so excited to see my new apartment, all ready for me! I already have furniture, my clothing and food at my house because I asked a friend to set it all up. I entered a cab and asked for the driver to take me to my apartment building. We arrived a few minutes later, my eyes were pricked on the big doors of the apartment building. "Thank you, " I say to the driver.

"$15 dollars, please," the driver says. I hand over the money, grab my bags and leave the taxi. I slowly walk up the stairs to the apartment doors. The main hall looked astonishing with bright lights and red carpet. I walked up to the front desk, dropping my bags out of my finger tips. "Hello, and welcome to apartments. What is your name?" The receptionists said, smiling a great smile.

"Hello, my name is Petra Fern Charlotte," I say, brushing some hair out of my face.

She smiles, saying, "Ah yes, here is your apartment key. If you lose it, please come back to us. Thank you!"

I smile, "Thank you too."

I pick up my bags and walk to elevator. My keycard shows my room being on the 7th floor. I pressed the 7th floor button; the elevator took me up to the floor my apartment was on. It stopped and made a loud ding noise as the doors opened. The room was room 35. I walked all the way down the hall to see my room on the very end. I put my key in the keyhole and twisted it clockwise. The door opened to show a magnificent sofa, kitchen, rugs and beautiful walls. There was a large window looking down at the bright city. I walked back to my front door and closed it quietly.

I go look around my amazing apartment. I looked for a room where I can have my office. I ordered some sound foam to be delivered to me so I can have a proper gaming set up without loud noises. I finally found a room to be my office. It was a little bit empty, but it had a large desk in the middle of the room along with a gaming chair. This was my office room. I smiled, setting out my laptop. I was going to buy a new gaming PC tomorrow for high quality YouTube videos and stuff. I opened up my suitcase full of gaming supplies. I pulled out my Razor headphones and mouse. I decided I was going to record tomorrow.

My YouTube was PetraPlays, and it had over 500,000 subscribers. I usually start my intros with, "Hey guys! It's Petra here and we're playing: so on so forth." I was proud of having this many subscribers and I look up to the BajanCanadian, as he is my inspiration. My mind cut out for a second, I was really hungry. My stomach grumbled multiple times, it was a warning to eat!

I walked over to my fridge and opened it. There was no food; a note left in the fridge. It read, "the food will be delivered tomorrow. Sorry." My jaw it the floor. I closed the fridge door and threw the note in the bin. I grabbed my keys and opened my front door. "Time to get some fucking food," I say to myself. As I close the door behind me, I see someone going into the apartment directly across from me. They see me, "Hey, my name's Mitch. You're new here, right?"

I nod, "Yes, my name is Petra. I come from the land of the UK," I say smiling.

"Awesome! Glad to have you here, Petra. Do you need help with anything?" Mitch says, putting his keys in his pocket.

"Yes, I do actually, aha. I need to find a store that sells food. The delivery guy didn't fucking get the food here."

Mitch smiled, "I know the right place!" Mitch grabs my hand and takes me down to the ground floor in what seemed a second. My mind stopped for a second... I know who this person is. It's Mitch, the BajanCanadian! I shouldn't say anything for now, I'll just play safe.

.:Mitch's POV:.

Petra was beautiful. Her hair and gray eyes suited her to a great extent. Maybe she knows who I am... If she does, it's surprising she's not fangirling. We arrived at the shopping place for food. We entered the small building and looked around a little. Petra grabbed a bag of salty microwaveable popcorn and a few coca colas. She smiled, grabbing some sandwiches. I grabbed a coca cola too and walked up to the cashier. Petra beat me to it and place her items along the counter.

"10 dollars, please." The cashier said, packing the items.

"I'll pay," I say.

"No, Mitch, I'll pay." Petra adds, handing over the money.

I signed, giving in my coca cola. I handed the cashier the money, and took my coca cola. "Thank you," Petra and I say.

"Thank you too. You're a nice couple," the cashier says.

"We're not a couple," Petra says in a shy voice. She seemed embarrassed or a little scared. We left the store and walked back slowly to the apartments.

"Are you okay?" I ask. Petra nods, opening her coca cola.

"Are you feeling good?" Petra asked.

"Mhm, you seem shy now," I reply, "are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm sure Mitch," Petra replies, smiling.

.:Petra's POV:.

My mind wanted to scream; my mouth wanted to stay shut about Mitch. We finally make it back to the apartments, as it was turning dark. We walk up to our rooms and Mitch offers me to watch a movie in his apartment. I agreed and entered his apartment...


End file.
